Inheritor of Ashura and Indra
by TheeCursedChild
Summary: What if Naruto was banished from Konoha? What if Hagoromo Ootsutsuki came to meet him on his journey alone? gifted with new OP powers Naruto will take the Shinobi World by storm, but not everything will go so smoothly for him.


He's done it; he managed to defeat Sasuke in their final clash. Both the Rasengan and the Chidori were in a struggle of power, but he managed to overcome the brief stalemate and defeat him. Currently we find him carrying an unconscious Sasuke back to Konoha. _'Man, you caused us a lot of trouble, I hope the others are okay'_ , thought Naruto, exhausted. As he was getting closer to the village he began to hear nearing sounds of footsteps, he looked up to notice Kakashi-sensei and his small dog summon Pakkun. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, look I won against Sasuke and kept my promise to Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto. Kakashi looked at Naruto then to Sasuke," Good job, the others have already been taken back to Konoha lets hurry", he sighed out. The copy-ninja was feeling guilty, he felt that he could've been a better sensei to his team, and then maybe none of this would've happened. As they got closer to the village they noticed the Godaime Tsunade and the Gama-sennin Jiraiya were waiting at the gate."Baa-chan, Ero-sennin I completed the mission, I brought Sasuke back", exclaimed Naruto. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at him in concern and worry, but they were glad he managed himself against Sasuke and his curse mark. "That's great gaki, but were gonna need to take you and the Uchiha to the hospital", said Tsunade. Naruto inwardly groaned, he hated hospitals, they would never treat him, because he had the Kyuubi, but with the Hokage being there he should get better treatment."Alright", Naruto answered as Jiraiya carried him towards the hospital, Kakashi following with an unconscious Sasuke on his back.

-Time Skip-

2 weeks have passed since his return and we currently find Naruto walking towards the Hokage mansion as he was called by the Council _. 'Wonder what they want, hopefully I don't have to deal with the stupid civilian council'_. You see the civilian council has been making Naruto's life a living hell ever since he was 4 years old. They would always overprice their supplies so he couldn't buy anything, give him rotten food and some markets would even kick him out. Though it was always worse on his birthday, because they would attempt to burn down his home while he was asleep or try to attack him in large mobs. But he was always able to escape getting a beating through various secret passages he created throughout the village. Naruto entered the meeting room and noticed Jiraiya standing by a sitting Tsunade. Then he saw three elderly people, what he didn't know was that they were old teammates of the late Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and were his advisors. He cursed silently when he saw the civilian council and their glares of hatred and disgust. Then he noticed all of his friends' parents sitting in a separate arc-like table. These were the heads of each of their respective clans; from left to right were Tsume Inuzuka, Chouza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Hiashi Hyuuga and Shibi Aburame. Naruto was feeling a bit uncomfortable having all these people staring at him and wanted to say something but kept quiet.

"So why have you all called this meeting", asked Tsunade, she really didn't want to deal with the old farts today. "We've called this meeting in concern of Uzumaki Naruto" said Danzou. Naruto noticed the mans' right eye was bandaged and an x-shaped scar was on his chin, and for some reason he gave off a really bad vibe. "Oh really? And what would that be? "She replied annoyed. "We the advisors have discussed a growing concern of Uzumaki Narutos' emotional state after retrieving Uchiha Sasuke", said Koharu. She was one of the old looking advisors; she wore a bun with a senbon as her hairstyle and long dangling earrings.

"And what concern would that be?" asked Tsunade, with a slight edge in her voice, she was increasingly becoming irritated with her advisors. "We believe that with Uzumaki's method of retrieving Uchiha Sasuke back to the village that he's slowly losing control to the Kyuubi", answered Homura. He was a fairly tall man with green glasses and gray hair similar to the Sandaime. "We've decided that it's best if Uzumaki is to be banished from Konoha" Danzou said without any hint of emotion. "WHAT!?" Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraiya all screamed, the clan heads were also shocked at the news and looked at the advisors for an explanation, "And on what jurisdiction do you have the right to make that choice? Only the Hokage can make such decisions" replied a fuming Tsunade.

"I think we have every right since it concerns the entire village as a whole, and we feel that if this dilemma should go unchecked then it would bring disaster to the vil-" said Koharu before being cut off. "THAT ISN'T FAIR!" interrupted Naruto. I'VE DONE NOTHING BUT BE A LOYAL KONOHA SHINOBI! BESIDES I WAS IN CONTROL WHEN I FOUGHT SASUKE!" yelled Naruto. "Be that as it may, you still willingly used the fox's chakra" replied Danzou", "WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO HE WAS USING THAT DAMN CURSE MARK!" Naruto argued.

"I'm sure there were other methods than using the demons chakra to defeat him, we know that you could've summoned toads to assist you" said Koharu _. 'Dammit! She's right, that could've made things a whole lot easier '_ Naruto thought. "Even if Naruto used the Kyuubi's chakra he still completed the mission and his team was ordered to use force if Sasuke wasn't compliant" said Jiraiya. Naruto looked at Jiraiya with pleading eyes, _'Please think of something Ero-sennin'_ he thought hopefully. "You make a good point, but you seem to forget the fact that Naruto and Sasuke have disliked each other since they were little, how can we not be sure he used the Kyuubi on purpose to harm or even kill him, and we need the Sharingan to show off Konoha's strength" Danzou replied."YEAH! WE DEMAND THAT YOU BANISHED THIS DEMON, HE'LL JUST KILL EVERYONE IN THE VILLAGE NOT TO MENTION HE NEARLY KILLED SASUKE-SAMA!" yelled Mebuki. She was Sakura's mother and like all the other civilians she thought he was the Kyuubi and hated him. The entire civilian council roared in agreement, they wanted nothing but to see the "demon child" gone from the village. "BANISH HIM!", "HE DOESN'T BELONG HERE!","THE DEMON ALMOST KILLED UCHIHA-SAMA!" shouted various civilians.

"SILENCE!" roared Tsunade,"Know your place civilians you have no right to demand any from your Hokage", Tsunade glared dangerously at them." Tsunade, I believe you can see the merit in my words, as you cannot let your feelings for the boy cloud your judgement for what is best for the village" the Shinobi no Yami said while opening his closed eye staring at Tsunade. "Hokage-sama, Danzou may have a point here" Shikaku Nara interjected; the other clan heads looked towards him with mixed expressions of surprise and shock. "What do you mean?" questioned the Slug Princess. "Through several high ranking missions and in some cases within the village Naruto has shown signs of tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra when extremely angered or feeling other intense emotions" he answered," I'm not saying he should be banished but he needs to learn better control of his emotions or it could cause disaster within the village" Shikaku finished. Naruto's heart sank a bit at that piece of information, it was true there were times when he needed the fur-ball's chakra or when the civilians in Konoha were just plain pissing him off. Tsunade and Jiraiya cursed silently knowing it to be true," That was why I repeatedly asked Hiruzen to let me take the boy and train him so his emotions wouldn't be a problem, his foolish ideals cost us a powerful weapon" pointed out Danzou. _'I'll just have to get the Kyuubi another way'_ he thought darkly.

' _Weapon!?Is that what I am to these old crones?_ Naruto was angered at the thought. All this time he believed that he was finally getting the village to see him in a different light, but he was wrong they'll always see him as a demon. He would never fulfill his dream of being Hokage at this rate, so closed his eyes and after a lot of thinking made up his mind. "Fine, I'll go" he whispered, he looked so defeated, everyone paused and looked at the boy "I'll leave and you won't have to worry about me being a hazard to the village" he said looking at everyone. Jiraiya looked at him in shock," Naruto you don't have to do this", Jiraiya asked pleadingly, "Sorry ero-sennin, but I think I have to it'll be better for everyone, thanks for being a good sensei. He looked toward Tsunade "Sorry baa-chan" he said feeling depressed, but tried to cover it up with a smile. With that Naruto walked out of the meeting closing the door behind him, "Naruto" Tsunade whispered watching him leave tears threatened to flow down her face, she turned her head towards the advisors and gave the civilian council a fierce glare and was leaking killer intent.

"Good riddance demon" whispered an unfortunate civilian council member, because before anyone could react the civilian was punched through two 3 inch thick walls bloody and unconscious. The Godaime's fist occupying were his face was, "Are you all happy now!? We just lost one of the most loyal shinobi in the village!" Tsunade screamed, looking at the advisors and the civilian council some shaking and sweating at the killer intent she pressured them with. Then she stomped out the meeting room slamming the door behind her nearly ripping it off its hinges. Jiraiya looked at the knocked-out blood civilian currently occupying the hallway, then to the advisors and civilians and left he couldn't stand to be their another moment or he might do something he'll regret.

-Time Skip—

1 week has passed since Uzumaki Naruto's banishment and this got different reactions among the populace. The civilians couldn't be happier they finally got the demon out of their village, while the shinobi and kunoichi were confused why was a ninja who complete a mission be banished. Most figured it was because he had the Kyuubi and were using that as an excuse. But the most angered were Naruto's group of friends the Konoha 10 formerly 12, they were all discussing among themselves the banishment that happened to their friend at training ground 7. "Why the hell did the council banish Naruto!? He didn't do anything wrong! "Yelled Kiba, "Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered in his usual lazy tone,"Kiba's right it makes no sense, there's something more here" he said _. 'It probably has something to do with that weird red chakra Naruto has'_ he thought, "SUCH AN UNYOUTHFUL ACT HAS HAPPENED TO OUR DEAR FRIEND NARUTO!" shouted Rock lee with tears streaming down his face in his usual flamboyant fashion.

All of them were having similar thoughts because they didn't understand why Naruto was suddenly banished, but the most effected through this whole ordeal was Hinata. The person she admired the most and had a crush on ever since he helped her against bullies when they were little was suddenly gone. She spent hours locked up in her room and crying and nothing her sister or father did or say could get through to her.

It was only when her group of friends came to console her did she leave her room and started acting relatively normal again. "D-D-Do you think N-Naruto-kun will be okay?" she asked, she was worried about the blonde knuckleheads wellbeing, "He's going to be fine Hinata-sama he did defeat me after all" replied Neji. Ever since his loss to Naruto he's grown to respect him as an equal and someone who helped him out of the darkness he was living in."Yeah, don't worry Hinata-san he'll be fine" TenTen said encouragingly, he's also come to respect the blonde ever since the Chuunin Exams and his won against Neji. Everyone nodded in agreement "Knowing him he's probably training to get his mind off what happened" Chouji said while chewing on a bag of barbeque chips. "I wonder how Sakura is doing since both her teammates are gone" Ino said. During the time Naruto was banish Sasuke recovered and left Konoha again which basically meant everything they done was pointless. Sasuke seemed angered that the class clown, the"dobe" defeated him further justifying his belief that Konoha was holding him back. And Sakura wasn't taking this to well she was already down about Naruto being gone but Sasuke too it was getting to much for her.

"I really feel sorry for her, to have both your teammates gone from the village; I wonder what she'll do now?" Ino said concerned about her friend. They may have ended their friendship over a guy but Ino still cared and considered Sakura a friend. They all nodded in agreement also wondering how their fellow shinobi is doing.

-With Sakura—

Currently we find Sakura jumping from roof to roof heading straight for the Hokage Mountain. She has been contemplating her endeavors with Team 7 and realized that she was too weak and that she relied on Naruto and Sasuke to protect and help her. So she's come to the conclusion that she needs training, but not just any type of training no she needed training form the Godaime Tsunade.

We find the Slug Princess currently looking through her paper work, but she couldn't focus her thoughts kept drifting towards Naruto and his departure from the village _. 'I could've helped him, what kind of Hokage am I_ ', she thought depressingly. She looked up when she heard a knock on her door, "Come in" she said plainly. She sees Sakura giving her a fierce look full of determination," Tsunade –sama please help me get stronger!" Sakura exclaimed full of determination, the Godaime looked at her and saw the fire burning in her eyes, but she wanted to ask her this "Why?" Sakura thought about her answer and replied, "I don't want to be a burden any longer to my friends" she answered "I was too weak and to do anything for my team and was feeling left behind" she continued," I don't want to feel like that anymore I want to help my friends and get Team 7 back together" she finished.

Tsunade that about and noticed the girl was feeling a bit anxious if the slight shaking and tremor in her voice was anything to go by. She smiled at her _, 'She reminds me of how I used to be'_ she thought fondly, "Very well, I will train you, but you cannot quit or question my teaching methods understood?" she said in a commanding tone. "Thank you Tsunade-sama! I swear I won't disappoint you" Sakura said smiling, she was happy her request wasn't denied. "Meet me at the Hospital two days from now, we will start your training there", "Hai Tsunade-sama!" Sakura answered and left the Hokages room with a smiling on her face. 'Naruto and Sasuke-kun I won't be a burden anymore 'she thought.

-With Sasuke—

" _ **Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!"(Fire release: Great Fireball technique)**_

Sasuke blew a gigantic fireball towards Orochimaru who smirked and made seals at lightning fast speeds to counter his apprentices' fire jutsu. _**"Suiton: Teppoudama!"(Water release: Gunshot)**_ he release three large bullets of water from his mouth to extinguish the technique and which caused vapor from the two techniques clash to cover the room. Sasuke seeing this as his chance activated his Sharingan allowing him to see through the vapor and ran towards Orochimaru at high speed to engage him in a taijutsu match. Orochimaru smirked when he sensed Sasuke near him and was easily able to fend off his attacks.

With a quick punch to Sasuke's solar plexus and a kick to the face Sasuke was sent to the other side of the training area hunched over in pain."KuKuKu" the Hebi sannin chuckled, "Your improving by leaps and bounds Sasuke-kun"he said. Sasuke smirked then activated his curse mark level 1 to engage Orochimaru once more, _'Yes, I'm finally getting stronger just you wait Itachi I will have my revenge!'_ he thought darkly.

-With Naruto-

We see our blonde orange clad shinobi walking towards his destination if you look closely you can tell he's been crying _. 'Dammit I can't believe the dream I worked so hard for is gone '_ he thought somberly.

" **YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRUST THAT RAT INVESTED VILLAGE IN THE FIRST PLACE BOY"** the demon in his gut said, _' Shut up fur-ball! If it wasn't for you none of this would've happened to me!'_ **"DON'T BLAME ME ON HOW THOSE VERMIN BEHAVE, I DIDN'T TELL THEM TO OVERPRICE EVERYTHING YOU BUY OR GIVE YOU ROTTEN FOOD AND CHASE YOU IN MOBS THAT WAS OF THEIR OWN ACCORD NINGEN!"** roared the kitsune. Naruto kept quiet because he knew what the Kyuubi said was true; it didn't tell the villagers to do all those terrible things to him _. 'Your right I guess you didn't, sorry Kyuubi'_ he sighed, he was just taking out all his frustration on the fox, the Kyuubi was surprised at the apology but grumbled went back to sleep. Naruto started moving at a faster pace towards the place he had in mind. "I hope Tazuna doesn't mind me staying over". He said to no one in particular. _'Besides I'll just start training once I get there, I shouldn't just give up'_ he thought with new resolve. _'I'll just have to get stronger and stronger caused that's Uzumaki Narutos' ninja way!'_

 **Chapter End**

 **I hope all of you like it**


End file.
